Moe and Joe watches Cartoon Network at night
Transcript (At the nickel o zone hangout) Rachel: ok moe and Joe, go to sleep Jake: but don’t think about turning on the tv! (At 12AM) Moe: (talking quiet) let’s watch cartoon network Joe: good idea (The Both gran the remote and watch Cartoon Network, fosters home for imaginary friends theme plays and woke up the stars of animorphs, the mystery files of Shelby woo, and other nickel o zone characters) Tobias: quiet! We’re trying to get some sleep! Moe: why? Cassie: stop turning on the tv! Marco: and stop watching Cartoon Network! Allen strange: if we see you do so, then we’ll call Sophie and she will beat you both, then after that, Henry and June will change the channel! (Then they went back to sleep, but moe and Joe turns on again) Shelby woo: hey! Can’t you see we are trying to sleep? Moe: no! Shelby woo: yes! Joe: SHUT UP, STUPID NICKEL O ZONE STARS, WILL YOU ALL SHUT YOUR MOUTHS moe: WE CAN DO ANYTHING BY WARNER BROS, TURNER BROADCASTING SYSTEM, AND CARTOON NETWORK, JUST, SHUT UP AND... LEAVE, US, ALONE!!!!!! (breaths) Rachel: MOE AND JOE, WE’VE HAD ENOUGH! THIS IS UNBEARABLE, WE’RE GONNA HAVE TO SPEAK TO SOMEONE ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOUR Eliza thornberry: AND SOMEONE WILL BEAT YOU UP, DO YOU KNOW WHO SEE IS, LISTEN CAREFULLY ABOUT WHO SHE IS (normal voice) she’s one of your haters, she is a supermodel, she likes to star all of the nick shows from the 90s, she also chats to nickelodeon characters, and she wears clothes from every kablam episode, who is it? Joe: that cannot be Sophie Arnold: good! Sophie, beat those two up Sophie: right! (Beats up moe and Joe) Sophie: well, me and the nickelodeon stars from the 90s all hate Warner bros, turner broadcasting system and Cartoon Network so much! Moe: I guess this means no computer, no YouTube, no movies, TV shows, video games and products made by WB, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network, no Warner Bros. Movie World? Sophie: yep! Joe: and I guess this means no Happy Feet, no Looney Tunes, no Scooby Doo, no Powerpuff Girls, no Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, no Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, no Camp Lazlo, no Wacky Races, no Top Cat, no The Flintstones, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Animaniacs, no Pinky and the Brain, no The Cramp Twins, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no The Amazing World of Gumball, no Total Drama, no Teen Titans, no Johnny Test? Sophie: yes, no Happy Feet, no Looney Tunes, no Scooby Doo, no Powerpuff Girls, no Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, no Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, no Camp Lazlo, no Wacky Races, no Top Cat, no The Flintstones, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Taz-Mania, no Animaniacs, no Pinky and the Brain, no The Cramp Twins, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no The Amazing World of Gumball, no Total Drama, no Teen Titans, no Johnny Test and, no Warner bros movie world for you guys! Allen strange: sophie’s Correct! Rachel: All of the Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network characters told you both that they will never see you both ever again! Sophie: Rachel, What is that again? Rachel: all of the Warner bros, Turner broadcasting system and Cartoon Network characters said “you both won’t see us ever again!” Jake: Rachel’s right! And don't even think about going to WB Movie World Cassie: Also, You both should quit liking The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and start liking Animorphs. And don’t think about ripping off it’s all in your hands, our theme song Shelby woo: and also, you both should also be banned from watching Camp Lazlo, but not only that, you both should not be banned from watching my show Allen strange: Shelby woo’s right Arnold: every time when tiny toon adventures comes, we will switch it to hey arnold Eliza thornberry: also, you both will be forced to listen to all henry and June songs such as mmmbop, as long as you love me, I need to know, candy, larger than life, c’est La vie, another dumb blonde and more every day instead of Cartoon Network theme songs. When camp lazlo comes on tv, it will be switched to my show and cousin skeeter Sophie: Eliza, What year did those songs that cover Eliza thornberry: in the 90s And 2001 Skeeter: and for turning on the tv, someone will change the channel Bobby: that’s right, Henry, June, tie moe and Joe and ductape their mouths! Henry: we’re on! Nina: now, h&j will turn on the tv! Henry, June, turn on the tv! June: yes Nina! (H&j ties moe and Joe and turns on the tv, Cartoon Network can be heard) Henry: now we’re gonna change the channel to a show that Sophie stared in, which is our show